The CrimsonStreak
by RedDiEnd
Summary: A teenage boy by the name of Zach Cage was struck by lightning on his first day at KRANE Labs. He survived and along with that he was given the power of Super Speed/Speed Force. Now along with KRANE Labs he fights crime in Chicago known as the CrimsonStreak. (FEATURES CHARACTERS FROM BOTH MARVEL & DC)
1. Pilot

**CrimsonStreak #1 **

**"Pilot"**

* * *

_About a year ago a teenager by the name of Zach "Matthew" Cage applied for work at KRANE Labs and was struck by lightning on his first day. He had been rushed to the hospital for serious injuries and was in a three month coma. Miracously he survived but Zach had found out that he had been gifted with the ability of super-speed. With this and the assistance of his friends at KRANE Labs he uses his newfound powers to fight crime and battle other mutants or metahumans in Chicago. His name is the Crimson Streak!_

* * *

(KRANE Labs)

At KRANE Labs, both Charlotte Ross and her fiancé Victor Krane were researching the aspects of Zach's super speed. Charlotte wore a black dress but had a white lab coat on with black high heels as her blonde hair was braided into a ponytail. Victor Krane wore black pants, boots a black sleeved shirt and a lab coat with his hair combed backwards.

"So how is Zach and his powers developing?" Charlotte questioned as Krane simply smirked at the results before looking at his fiancé. "So far everything seems okay with speed slowly increasing every time he trains but I do recommend he take it easy. Who knows what would happen if he were to go at light speed..." Krane stated as Charlotte nodded as she folded her arms. "Your right...chances are he could end up killing himself.." she said before noticing Dr. Robert Evans enter as she smiled and greeted him.

"Morning Mr. Evans how is everything?" Krane asked as Evans gave the usual reply which was "so-so". Dr. Evans wore the traditional lab coat along with white boots, black jeans and a white shirt. His hair was long and he usually pushed it back. "I'm wondering as to when the new lab assistant will be coming.." Evans stated earning a eyebrow from Krane but a nod from Charlotte. "Oh yeah she's supposed to arrive today from what I got" Charlotte stated as Krane looked at her. "And you know this how?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because I got a message from Evans telling me this and I'm sure he sent you and Zach a text but you two just didn't look at your phones.." Charlotte said as Krane pouted folding his arms. "Hey not my fault me and Zach were testing the theory on what would happen if we placed hotdogs in a microwave. We have to know" Krane stated as Charlotte simply rolled her eyes smirking as she kissed Krane on the cheek. "You may be a idiot..but your a great worker and my fiancé" Charlotte smiled as Krane nodded. Suddenly the two felt a pressure of wind past them as they could of sworn they saw the color crimson red. '"Well he's here" Evans smiled.

Suddenly what appeared in front of the three was a crimson red attired superhero. **(Zach's attire would be that of Quicksilver's from Age Of Ultron except mostly all the color of crimson red with some black highlights and a mask to conceal his face)**

"Sup dudes and dudette" Zach greeted the three with Charotte raising an eyebrow at him. "Okay first of all why are you in your costume? And second of all dudette? Seriously?" she asked as Zach nodded. "Well first of all your a girl and that was the best I could come up with at the time and second the reason for wearing my CrimsonStreak costume is because I can't be caught using my speed powers in public. It's a secret identity for a reason and I would of been in big trouble if the public caught me" Zach explained earning a shrug from Charlotte as she returned to her work.

"Well secret or not you need to be careful Zach. Remember you are not the first metahuman or mutant in this world.." Evans exclaimed as Zach nodded understanding. "I know that..." he said as he zoomed out before reappearing in his lab coat. "I'm back!" he smiled as Krane chuckled. "Well if that's over...Zach, Krane will perform his daily check up...so meet him in his lab in about-" Evans stopped when he noticed Zach was gone before sighing. "Two mins..."

Krane seeing this simply shook his head. "It's days like these when you wonder when we can have just normal days...but then the world would be boring.." Krane stated as he walked to his laboratory. As he entered Zach waved at him smiling before asking, "hey what's this about a new assistant joining us?"

"Oh you've heard? Well Evans managed to get another helping hand at KRANE Labs and we managed to do some filing and so far from what we gathered...she seems fit for the job" Krane explained as Zach raised an eyebrow. "So...does this person know about my...secret?" Zach asked as Krane shook his head no. "No not to worry but she does know of the accident with the lightning bolt striking you. In fact most of Chicago knows but not about the powers. If she can be proven trustworthy will tell her about your powers" Krane explained.

"Gee I feel so safe about this.." Zach rolled his eyes as Krane slowly took a sample of Zach's blood before checking the results. "But here's another question...what if she was to get suspicious of my in and outs?" he asked as Krane thought for a minute.

"Will say...your a intern?" he offered with immediately earned a glare from the teenager metahuman. "Out of the hundred excuses you could of chose...you chose the intern excuse?" Zach asked as Krane held his hands up in defense. "Hey we're going to need something to say to her so we don't end up revealing that you have powers. The government could in fact try and take you away" Krane warned. "Well telling her I'm CrimsonStreak is out of the equation so how about we just say I have a second job that gives me on and off hours which is why I'm here and not here sometimes?" Zach offered as Krane nodded.

"That could work...just a few minor tweaks and it will believable" Krane said as he looked at his computer screen. "Okay so far everything seems to be in order, however you seem to have lost a few pounds aka burning calories" Krane explained as Zach folded his arms.

"And that's bad how exactly?" Zach asked. "Well you see when you push yourself while speeding Zach your burning more calories than the average person and because of this you must consume large amounts of nutrients to maintain your physical peak. If you were to continue speeding you would ultimately pass out as a result of low blood glucose" Krane explained as Zach gulped. "Is there anything I can do to prevent this?" Zach asked as Krane nodded before pulling out what seemed to a be tube filled with yellow pills. "What are those exactly?" Zach asked as Krane smiled.

"Glad you asked because these are what I call metabolism pills. They contain the daily nutrients the average human would need. So instead of stuffing your face with food you can simply take one pill a day just to keep you healthy" Krane explained as Zach nodded his head understanding. "Quick question...are they bacon-flavored or grape-flavored pills?" Zach asked as Krane just slammed his forehead onto the keyboard. "Why would you care about what pills they are?" Krane asked as Zach shrugged. "Well because I don't want to daily take pills that taste like my mothers meatloaf" Zach joked as Krane sighed. "Well luckily for me I managed to make them all different flavors so I wouldn't need to hear this or do any silly changes" Krane stated as Zach nodded.

Suddenly Charlotte ran in stating "Zach we have a problem!" as Zach quickly hopped out his seat and followed Charlotte with Krane tagging along. As the three arrived they saw that on the screen there was a robbery in process with someone had frozen half of the bank much to Zach's surprise. "A bank robbery in process? Sweet!" Zach exclaimed as Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him. "And how is this sweet?" she asked as Zach smiled.

"Because now I can fully use my speed powers against those with similar powers of their own" Zach stated as Evans shook his head. "I'd be careful, from what I heard this man is a dangerous foe to reckoned with so I might warn you to be-" Zach immediately put on CrimsonStreak attire before speeding off as Evans sighed saying "careful". "Let's just hope that he doesn't end up doing something stupid" Krane said as Charlotte &amp; Evans nodded in agreement.

(**Next Issue: **Zach/CrimsonStreak comes up against the unknown villain of Marvel "Blizzard" who proves to be a equal match against the speedster. And just who is this new assistant Evans speak of? All this and more along with a special guest star of the X-Men in _CrimsonStreak #2: Fire &amp; Ice_)


	2. Fire & Ice

**CrimsonStreak #2**

**"Fire &amp; Ice"**

* * *

(With Zach)

Zach or CrimsonStreak or better yet Streak for those who can't pronounce the full thing was speeding down the streets and through several cars as he was heading to the bank. Meanwhile at the bank a man in a ice powered suit froze several policemen who attempted to arrest him as he eyed the lady. "Alright lady put the money in the bag because I don't have time for this. Do it or die!" he warned as he formed a ice spear as the lady gulped and did so.

A policemen fired a bullet at him which narrowly missed as he growled before throwing it at the policeman. As the policeman was about to struck with the ice spear a red blur appeared taking away the policeman. "We'll about time he showed up.." the man snickered as Streak looked at the officer. "You alright?" Streak asked as the policeman nodded and went to get back up. "Well look who decided to show up and save the day, Mr. Speedster" the man quipped as Streak raised an eyebrow. "And exactly who are you dude? Mr. Snowcone? Frosty? Jack Frost? The Abomninal Snowmans cousin?" Streak quipped as he immediately evaded an incoming ice spike. "Okay so far I've interacted with you about a few minutes and your already annoying me. And second the names Blizzard!" the man now entitled Blizzard exclaimed as Streak rolled his eyes.

"Okay that's the lamest name ever. That name is basically what happens during the winter so theirs no school a day!" Streak exclaimed as he sped towards Blizzard landing a hard right fist knocking the villain back a few inches. "Heh...lucky shot...but it won't happen again" Blizzard smirked as he suddenly froze the ground turning into that of a ice skating rink as Streak now found himself trying to keep his balance. "What's the matter can't keep your balance?" Blizzard smirked as he then blasted Streak into a wall leaving a small dent. "I honestly expected more from you CrimsonStreak but what can you do against amateurs?" Blizzard joked as he suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke with Streak picking himself up groaning in pain. "_Zach do you read me?_" the communication line revealing itself to be Charlotte ran as Streak nodded. "Yeah I can read you" he stated. "_Well where's the bad guy?_" Charlotte asked as Streak rubbed his neck. "Well he got away and I think I have to make my exit" he said quickly noticing the police cars drive about.

Before Charlotte could even respond Streak had sped off away from the bank.

(KRANE Labs)

"Ugh my back" Zach groaned as he took off his mask before noticing that Krane &amp; Charlotte gave him eyebrows as he sighed. "Let me guess, you two saw what happened?" he asked as they nodded and he groaned. "Well that's great and you know what else? Blizzard is still around.." Zach sighed as he took a seat with Krane raising an eyebrow.

"Wait he calls himself the Blizzard?" Krane asked as Zach nodded his head. "Yes he does. I mean out of all the super villain names to call yourself he chose Blizzard. Am I the only one who has a problem with this?" Zach asked as Charlotte shook her head no. "Nah I mean sure it may seem silly but it's not over the top and it is unique" Charlotte stated as Zach simply rolled his eyes. "Okay name one villain with a silly name" Zach questioned as Krane &amp; Charlotte thought for a moment.

"I have one...Captain Boomerang is one" Krane stated as Charlotte said the name "Shredder" much to Zachs amusement.

"I cannot believe that theirs a villain by the name of Shredder. What's he up against? Mutant Turtle Ninjas?" Zach joked as Krane let out a chuckle with Evans soon entering with a IPad in his hand. "Oh hey Dr. Evans look I know your mad and-" Zach stopped when Evans held a hand up.

"No need for you to say a word Zach. I understand what happened and I know how to help and who this Blizzard folk is" Evans said as Charlotte raised a eyebrow. "You know who this Blizzard person is?" she asked as Evans nodded. "I would by lying if I said no" he said as as a hologram appeared of the Blizzard.

"Mr Blizzard or formerly known as Donnie "Donald" Gill. He was one of the rogues gallery against the famous Tony Stark or Iron Man for your thoughts" Evans explained as Zach nodded. "So I'm up against a villain who Iron Man faced before? Nice!" Zach exclaimed as Krane rolled his eyes. "He had a unknown source perfect him a Blizzard armor which he used against you Zach. He's been apart of several groups and is classified as a InHuman. A event transpired and the armor was bonded to him and now has the ability of a human battery" Evans explained as Charlotte, Zach &amp; Krane blinked.

"So what we're looking at is a human who can absorb electricity and can use ice and snow as his main. Looks like the CrimsonStreak has his hands tied" Krane stated as Zach glared at him with him raising an eyebrow. "What?" he asked as Zach grumbled looking away. "Okay we know about his history but what do we do?! My speed isn't going to cut it against him" Zach exclaimed as Evans eyed Charlotte who nodded her head.

"Well...we have a weapon that can cripple him and no were not going to break his legs" Charlotte exclaimed as Zach sighed in relief. "So what's the weapon?" Zach asked as Charlotte grabbed her case and pulled out what seemed like green handcuffs as Zach facepalms. "I don't think you understand but handcuffs will not work against him" Zach said as Charlotte glared at him. "No these are power-blocking cuffs. Whenever we put them on super humans, mutants, or metahumans, there powers will be blocked rendering them useless as the key is needed to break free" Charlotte explained as Zach scratched his chin.

"Okay but the million dollar question is...how are we going to put them on?" Zach questioned as Krane &amp; Evans looked at one another. "Well along with Charlottes invention we also single handledly made a gun that can shoot fire as much as the third degree" Krane explained as Zach nodded. "Okay so who's going to help me with this?" Zach asked as Charlotte backed up.

"Sorry their Zach I'm not getting frozen" she said as he looked at Evans who backed up as well. "I'm sorry but I'm still healing from the explosion at my lab a few months back and I was warned to take it easy" Evans explained as Zach looked at Krane who shrugged standing up. "Okay I'll tag along. Besides you need someone there to watch you kick his ass" he exclaimed as he Zach smirked.

Zach was then handed the Flame Buster (the fire gun but it nicknamed by Krane) as gave it to Krane who clutched it carefully. "Okay whatever you do...make sure it hits Blizzard and no one else. That can pack a punch" Charlotte warned as Zach nodded. "Alright but do you know where he could be?" Zach asked as Evans looked at his IPad again but then noticed a large red dot moving. "I think we just found him..." he said as Zach and Krane looked at the IPad in wonder.

"He's on...Fullerton Avenue and it seems like he's heading to one of the railroads or the freeways. We got to stop him come on Krane" Zach said as he put on his mask and grabbed Krane before speeding off.

(With Blizzard)

Blizzard was dodging several bullets that the police were firing as he tried to speed up his car. "Ugh I hate this piece of junk. Knew I should of taken the other one" he muttered as he fired a blast of ice onto the ground causing the police cars to spin out of control.

"Ha! Told cold for ya?" Blizzard quipped as suddenly CrimonStreak appeared in front of the car causing him to suddenly stop his car. "You again?" he asked as Streak nodded his head with Blizzard groaning in annoyance. "If I remember last time we fought I beat you. Do you really want to lose Round Two?" Blizzard asked as Streak shook his head. "There won't be a round three once I'm done with you" he said as Blizzard quickly fired a ice spear at him which Streak quickly dodged.

"You got lucky last time but I assure you that this time you won't!" Streak exclaimed as he sped behind Blizzard quickly landing a elbow to the back of his head. Blizzard as he fell to the ground quickly blasted Streak back into the car before standing up. "Heh...getting slow are we?" Blizzard asked as he fired several ice spikes at Streak who rolled out the way. "No I'm just getting started!" Streak said as he sped and went for a kick which Blizzard surprisingly caught to his shock. "How did you catch that?" he asked as Blizzard smirked before smashing Streak to the ground.

"Told you kid. There's more to me than you realize" Blizzard exclaimed as out of nowhere he was blasted a wave of fire revealing itself to be Krane holding the gun. "I got him!" he exclaimed as Streak picked himself up groaning in pain. "Alright time to put you away" Streak stated as he grabbed the handcuffs and went towards Blizzard who suddenly blasted him back into Krane. "I'll admit...that hurt but that won't be enough to put me down" he said readying another ice spike but suddenly a car came and rammed into Blizzard knocking him down much to their surprise.

"Holy crap!" Streak stated as Krane raised an eyebrow and checked the car. "Weird...no ones driving" he said earning a confused look from Streak. "If there was no one driving then how did-" he stopped as he suddenly placed the handcuffs onto the outcold Blizzard.

"I think we should get moving" Krane stated as Streak was about to question when he noticed the incoming police cars coming their way. "I see your point" Streak said as he grabbed Krane and sped away from the scene. Soon officers Watson and his assistant Kenny Evanson arrived. "Uh what is that?" Watson questioned as Kenny went over to inspect. "Seems like a unconscious person sir. He's the man from the news..you know who Streak fought?" Kenny asked as Watson scratched his chin. "Put him in the car. We have some questions for him" Watson stated as Kenny nodded.

(KRANE Labs)

"So you defeated the Blizzard and left him for the cops?" Charlotte asked as Krane and Zach nodded their head. "Well yeah and besides with Krane their it would raise suspicion" Zach exclaimed as Krane nodded. "Kids got a point. We can't let either of us be seen around CrimsonStreak without raising suspicion" Krane said as Zach nodded but noticed that Evans was absent.

"Hey...where's Evans?" Zach asked as Charlotte then snapped her fingers. "Oh I forgot. While you two were against Blizzard the assistant arrived and she's with Evans right now who's preparing to meet us. So be normal" Charlotte exclaimed as Zach and Krane nodded giving a salute as she face-palmed. "She's going to quit after a day" she mumbled as Evans walked in smiling.

"Hello their Krane and Zach. I think Charlotte may have told you this but our new assistant has arrived and needless to say she's ready. Laura you can come out" Evans said as then a girl with black long hair that reached to her shoulders and green eyes stepped in. She wore black boots, black jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket on top while also sporting black fingerless gloves. "You must Victor Krane and Zach Cage?" she asked as Zach and Krane nodded. "And who are you?" Zach asked.

"My name is Laura. Laura Kinney" she said as Zach nodded.

(**Next Issue: **After battling the villain "Blizzard" Zach must now show the new assistant at KRANE Labs, Laura Kinney around but is she hiding something important from them? Meanwhile what does Officer Watson &amp; his assistant Kenny Evanson want from Blizzard that's so important? Also what happens when the partner of Blizzard, Whirlwind comes to Illinois after CrimsonStreak? All this and more in _CrimsonStreak #3: Most Wanted! Part One_)


	3. Most Wanted! Part One

**CrimsonStreak #3**

**"Most Wanted! Part One"**

* * *

(KRANE Labs)

It was only a hour after Laura had arrived at KRANE Labs and Zach could not believe Evans had hired her. "So you hired her?" Zach asked as Evans nodded. "I believe everyone should be given a chance" he explained as Zach looked at Laura for a few seconds before looking back at Evans.

"Alright...I guess I can give her a chance..." Zach stated as Evans smirked. "Good boy. Now show her around KRANE Labs, I need to discuss an important matter with Charlotte and Krane" Evans explained as Zach nodded. "Okay. Laura follow me" he stated as Laura did so while folding her arms.

(The Police Station)

Meanwhile Officer Watson and his assistant Kenny Evanson were interrogating the man now known as Blizzard who still had the green handcuffs from earlier today. "Okay Blizzard is it? I want some answers...like are you working for the CrimsonStreak?" Officer Watson asked as Blizzard glared at him. "Look I don't have time for stupid questions but I can assure I'm not working with that vigilante. Besides he's blocked out my powers" Blizzard exclaimed motioning to the cuffs.

"If he's not working with the Streak then hes obviously a hero Officer. I mean why would he battle Jack Frost over here" Kenny exclaimed pointing to Blizzard who simply narrowed his eyes. "Not funny kid..." he growled. "Anyway...were still going to need some answers...one way...or another" Watson exclaimed as Blizzard glared at him.

(KRANE Labs)

Zach was showing Laura around the laboratory. "So across the hall is the experiements that Evans and Krane have worked together but they've said its off limits. So no touchy-touchy" Zach stated as Laura simply nodded. "I'm pretty sure I know what off limits is Zach. Besides anything else you wanna show me?" Laura asked as Zach thought for a minute.

"Well...what was your reason to joining KRANE Labs? My reason is because I idol Robert Evans for his work on special humans. He's always believed that we can evolve and help the world in our own special way" Zach exclaimed as Laura raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked as Zach nodded his head. "Yes really, though getting off topic...your reason?" Zach asked. "Well...my dad helped me get this job as he knew Evans and I guess I've always been interested in science. Though will you give me the chance to prove it?" Laura asked as Zach folded his arms.

"I guess everyone deserves a chance. Welcome aboard" Zach said offering his hand to Laura who smiled and returned it. "It's great to be here" she stated as Zach smiled before making a motion to follow him which she did. "_Something is off about Zach...he seems familiar_" Laura thought.

As the two young adults made there way to the group they noticed Krane smirking at them. "Well look who arrived the lovebirds" he stated as Zach narrowed his eyes at him with Laura simply blinking in reply. If Laura wasn't there, Zach would of used his super-speed to give Krane a massive wedgie. "Hey Laura want to see a gallery of our most famous work?" Charlotte asked as Laura nodded. "Sure I was hoping to see some interesting work around KRANE Labs" she exclaimed following Charlotte. The second the two girls exited Krane attempted to make a break for it but Zach sped in front of Krane.

"Lovebirds eh?" Zach asked as as he tackled Krane into a fight cloud. As Evans watched the two practically claw at each other's face he coughed signaling the two to stop which they did. Krane had Zach in a headlock while Zach had given Krane a wedgie before the two faced Evans. "Well if you two are done...Zach...I recently made a discovery of your powers.." Evans exclaimed as Zach raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you find?" he asked as Evans pulled out his IPad. "Well your powers are connected to something called the Speed Force. Basically there's more to your powers then just running really fast. Theoretically...you can time travel" Evans exclaimed as Zach's jaw hung open in shock with Krane blinking. "Are you serious? So if I was to run at some type of speed...I could time travel?" he asked as Evans nodded. "Yes but remember it's a theory. Not a fact" Evans stated as Zach nodded but couldn't contain his excitement.

"Anything else?" Zach asked as Evans nodded. "Well there's one where you can apparently vibrate your vocal cords so you can disguise your voice" he stated as Zach thought for a minute. "Well that could come in handy for future reasons" Zach stated as Krane nodded.

"Well...this next one can-" Evans stopped when he noticed a red dot appear on his computer screen signaling trouble. "Looks like your help is needed Zach..." Krane stated as Zach nodded. Zach proceeded to look around to see if Charlotte had taken Laura far away from their side as he then sped off. "So when do you think we can tell Laura, Zach's secret?" Krane asked as Evans rubbed his hands. "In time...Victor..we need patience first" Evans stated as Krane folded his arms and nodded.

(Chicago Library)

CrimsonStreak/Streak was speeding down town and arrived at the Library which was in perfect shape as if no villain had been there. "Um...Evans...there's no one here.." he exclaimed. "_Don't let your guard down Zach...QUICK BEHIND YOU!_" Evans stated through his ear piece as quickly Streak rolled out the way evading a blast of wind.

"Whoa...what the-?" Streak turned around to face a man in green armor as his head slightly resembled that of a torpedo. **(Look up Avengers: EMH to see how Whirlwind looks like)**

"Who are you?" Streak asked as the figure smirked. "Names Whirlwind, CrimsonStreak and I'm here to get payback on you for locking up my partner Blizzard in jail. Now I think it's time to prepay the favor" Whirlwind smirked as Streak picked himself up. "Okay first, was Whirlwind really the best you could come up with? I mean there's Green Torpedo or better yet...Green Wind. And second you know Jack Frost?" Streak asked as Whirlwind grit his teeth in anger.

"Oh that's it...your now dead kid..." Whirlwind stated as Streak was about to make a remark when Whirlwind landed a hard right hand knocking him through a window and into the Library. "Oh this is going to be fun.." he exclaimed as he walked in.

(KRANE Labs)

Evans simply rubbed his forehead in annoyance as Krane raised an eyebrow at his best friend/partner. "Zach screwed up?" Krane asked as Evans nodded. "Apparently this man is calling himself Whirlwind and he's a ally of Blizzard, the villain Zach put in jail.." Evans exclaimed as Krane folded his arms.

Soon Charlotte and Laura entered the room as Laura was quick to notice Zach's absence from the room. "Where's Zach?" she asked as Krane simply whistled. "Well Zach went back home to pick up something important.." Evans lied as Laura narrowed her eyes at Evans statement. "You sure? I don't remember him saying anything of importance" Laura folded her arms. Charlotte looked at Krane who nodded in agreement which was that if they didn't act soon Laura could possibly figure out Zach's secret.

Meanwhile Whirlwind was walking around the Library trying to find where CrimsonStreak was hiding. "You won't hide forever..." he stated as Streak prayed he wouldn't find him. Suddenly a gust of wind knocked over the bookshelf Streak hid behind but he managed to quickly evade it. "Found you..." Whirlwind stated as he began to rotate his body at high speed forming a small tornado as a gust of wind blew Streak back into a wall. "Heh this is going to be easier than I thought. I wonder how you'll look split in half Mr. Speedster" Whirlwind exclaimed as he readied his Saw Blades which began to activate.

(**Next Issue: **It seems as if the newest member at KRANE Labs may be suspicious of Zach's disappearance, could this mean she knows of Zach's secret powers of sorts? Meanwhile Officer Watson and Kenny Evanson hope to get answers from Blizzard but notice his partner in crimes battle with CrimsonStreak. Now Zach must deal with Blizzard's partner who has him on the ropes and Laura Kinney who may or may not have suspicions of him already. All this and more in _CrimsonStreak #4: Most Wanted! Part Two_)


	4. Most Wanted! Part Two

**CrimsonStreak #4 **

**"Most Wanted! Part Two"**

* * *

(KRANE Labs)

"So where is he?" Laura asked as Evans sighed. "Laura, Zach is indeed keeping secrets from you but also from us. He has well, suffered a hard life..." Evans exclaimed earning a eyebrow from Laura. "You see...his brother Drew was in a incident which resulted in him being in a coma for the rest of his life but Zach felt like his world was ending. So he frequently visits the hospital to make sure he's alright..." Evans explained as Laura simply nodded.

"Forgive me...I didn't realize he lost somebody...close.." she said earning a eyebrow from Charlotte. "You lost somebody?" she asked as Laura nodded. "Yes...my mother. I lost her when I was very young.." she explained as Krane patted her back. "Hey it's alright we all have lost things dear to us.." Krane exclaimed.

Meanwhile Whirlwind threw his Saw Blades at Streak who managed to roll out the way, with the blades returning to Whirlwind. "Heh..nice reflexes...but..." he began to rotate sending a wave of books at Streak. "Crap!" Streak ducked them and ran for a punch at Whirlwind earning a right hand but noticed that it did little. "Heh lucky shot...however..." Whirlwind suddenly uppercutted Streak into a table. "It won't be enough to put me down!" he exclaimed as he threw his Saw Blades once again at Streak who again managed to duck but one of the blades managed to scratch a part of his costume much to his annoyance.

"_Oh Krane is so going to kill me when he sees that his costume has been slightly torn..._" Streak thought as he ran behind Whirlwind. "Wait where did you go?" he asked as Streak then put him in a Cobra Clutch. "In the styles of a WWE Hall Of Famer sucker!" Streak quipped as Whirlwind simply chuckled before rotating at fast speed with Streak trying to hold on tight. "You won't last forever speedster. No one ever has!" he exclaimed as Streak grit his teeth. "And I'll be the first!" Streak yelled out before suddenly being thrown into the air.

"Also as payback for that move earlier!" Whirlwind caught him by the throat before positioning him. "In the styles of a deadman!" Whirlwind then did the Tombstone Piledriver to Streak through a table. "I'll admit...your fun...but eventually things get boring..." Whirlwind exclaimed as he readied a Saw Blade but noticed the police arrive much to his frustration.

"Grr...will finish this round soon..." Whirlwind stated as he began to rotate forming a small tornado as he span away with Streak groaning in pain. "_Zach...you there?_" Charlottes voice asked through the communicator as Streak simply whistled before squinting his eyes. "I've been better...ugh...Whirlwind got away..." he stated. "_It's alright, just head back to the lab..._" Evans stated as Streak nodded before speeding away.

(KRANE Labs)

Zach sped into the lab panting as he panted. "Okay we need something for a guy who can rotate his body at-" Zach stopped when he noticed Laura looking at him with her arms folded.

"Okay who gave in..?" Zach asked as Evans walked towards him. "I did Zach because I believe that everyone who works here should be in in what we do. Laura told me her backstory and how she came to be...and I told her, to put it short...she's one of us.." Evans exclaimed as Zach looked at Laura who walked to him. "I'll admit..red and black looks good on you...though that scratch mark?" Laura pointed to the torn part of the costume which was on his side much to Krane's charge in. "You got a scratch on my suit?!" Krane asked as Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Okay when do we start calling it my suit?" Zach asked as Krane glared at him. "It will be your suit when you can actually take good care of it...take it off!" Krane ordered as seconds later Zach had the costume in a fold to which Krane pouted before taking it. "So what are we going to do with Whirlwind? The guy can rotate like a tornado and has Saw Blades which are REALLY sharp. Any ideas?" Zach asked. Naturally Laura, Evans, Krane (who was busy fixing the costume), and Charlotte would have a idea but nothing came up. "For once...I think we're stumped..." Charlotte said as Evans put his hand up.

"Wait...Zach remember that tornado a few weeks back..?" Evans questioned as Zach thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah what about it?" he asked. "Well remember how you stopped it? You ran around him the opposite direction..." Evans said as Zach nodded.

"That may be true Evans but there's a possibility that Zach may not be able to run at that speed...no offense" Charlotte said as Zach shook his head. "Are you trying to say I'm slow Charlotte? That tornado was going faster than me but I pulled through and stopped it" Zach exclaimed. "Yes because of your emotions Cage" Evans said as Zach raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well after realizing that if you failed to reverse the tornado itself everyone you cared about would be dead, so your emotions kicked in slightly increasing your speed" Evans explained. "So if I were mad and speeding...I can go slightly faster that I normally do?" Zach asked as Evans shrugged.

"It is a possibility..." Evans said.

(The Police Station)

"We've been here for hours Mr. Gill and we're tired of your ignorance. So let me ask you this...do you know the CrimsonStreak?" Officer Watson asked as Blizzard narrowed his eyes.

"And I'll repeat myself once more to make sure you understand this Paul Bart. I. DONT. KNOW. CRAP. ABOUT. THE. SPEEDSTER!" Blizzard yelled as Watson was at his breaking point until Kenny stopped him. "Um sir maybe I should talk to him?" he offered as Watson narrowed his eyes at Kenny before eyeing Blizzard before sighing. "Fine...you have thirty minutes.." he stated as he left the room.

Kenny grabbed a seat and looked at Blizzard. "Mr. Gill or Blizzard...do you know anything about the CrimsonStreak? Like any allies he may have?" Kenny asked as Blizzard thought for a moment as he remembered Dr. Krane at the time he was fighting the Streak. "I may know a few things or so...depends if you have anything I should talk for.." Blizzard stated as Kenny sighed. "Well...how about this...you talk and I'll set you free..." Kenny offered earning a chuckle from Blizzard. "I appreciate the offer kid but there's no way you can break through these.." he said making a motion to the green handcuffs as Kenny smirked.

"You sure...not even this?" Kenny asked as he pulled out a green key much to Blizzard's shock. "Wait that key...it..." Blizzard was cut by Kenny who made a motion to speak.

"Will get to the key after you talk and you should hurry. My boss isn't a patience man as you can tell" Kenny exclaimed as Blizzard sighed before beginning to tell Kenny everything that went down.

(KRANE Labs)

"Okay I got the suit all fixed up and ready to go" Krane said as he handed Zach the folded up suit and nodded. "Thanks" Zach said before Charlotte walked up to him. "Um Zach do you know where the key to green handcuffs are? I remember giving them to you?" Charlotte asked as Zach checked his pockets but pulled out nothing.

"Oh crap...I think I dropped it somewhere..." Zach gulped as Charlotte was about to strangle Zach if Krane hadn't held her back. "Zach! Don't you realize what would happen if some random Joe found that key. One could put two and two together and realize that's the key to freeing Blizzard!" Charlotte stated as Zach's jaw dropped with Laura's eyes opening in shock. "Well if Zach took down Blizzard once, he can do it at again. I mean what's the worse that can happen?" Laura asked as Evans chuckled. "Whenever someone states that usually something bad happens..." Evans stated as Laura shrugged.

(The Police Station)

Kenny wrote down every information Blizzard had given him, including some personal ones but that was for something else. "So if I'm hearing this right...Dr. Krane of KRANE Labs has connection to the speedster?" Kenny asked earning a nod from Blizzard.

"Im not telling no lies. He was there and he sped off with him before the cops could arrive. Now that I told you everything, now free me!" he yelled out as Kenny simply shook his head no. "Sorry but I cant do that. I apologize from the bottom of my heart but then rumors would spread that I'm aligned with the bad guys" Kenny said as Blizzard glared at him but simply chuckled much to his confusion. "Alright then...also heads up...you might wanna put your head down.." he warned.

"Why would I-?" suddenly a blast of wind broke through the walls as Kenny landed against the wall unconscious as Blizzard smirked. "Told ya to duck. If isn't my old acquaintance.." Blizzard stated as Whirlwind walked in. "It's good to see you again as well. Let's get out of this joint" Whirlwind stated as Blizzard stopped him.

"Hold up.." Blizzard stated as he walked to the unconscious Kenny and grabbed the keys as he then unlocked the cuffs smirking. "There..." he said as Whirlwind raised an eyebrow.

"Any idea on our next move?" Whirlwind asked as Blizzard smirked. "Well yes I do indeed. During my encounter with him he had a scientist named Krane of KRANE Labs. I'm thinking that he has some connection to the speedster and maybe just maybe...we can learn who he really is" Blizzard explained as Whirlwind chuckled. "Oh this is going to be fun..." Whirlwind said as the two left.

(**Next Issue: **Zach may have found a way to take down Whirlwind but now he must confront both Whirlwind and his partner Blizzard as the two head towards KRANE Labs for some answers. As for Officer Watson, why does he assume that the CrimsonStreak is a bad guy? Will Kenny make it alive from his apparent concussion and is Laura herself hiding something from the group about her past? All this and more in _CrimsonStreak #5: Most Wanted! Part Three_)


	5. Most Wanted! Part Three

**CrimsonStreak #5**

**"Most Wanted! Part Three" **

* * *

(The Streets)

Zach was wearing black sneakers, blue jeans, a red shirt and black sweater with Laura wearing black leather pants, boots and a leather jacket. "So what are we doing exactly?" Laura asked as Zach smirked.

"Well since you recently got to Chicago and were in the city of Chicago I'd think it would best to show you around" Zach said as Laura simply blinked. "Well...thanks I guess. No one has really offered to show me around.." Laura said as Zach smiled. "Well Ill be the first. Though there is this one place you should see.." Zach said making a motion to follow him which Laura did.

They later arrived at Antonios Pizzeria which Laura raised an eyebrow at. "You came to show me a Pizzeria? Really?" Laura asked as Zach smirked. "Hey this is one of the finest Pizzeria's in Chicago. How can you hate?" Zach asked as Laura simply frowned.

"I don't hate but really?" Laura asked as Zach grabbed her hand and led her in to which the cashier noticed and smirked. "Yo Zach it's been some time since you showed you face around here! How have you been since the accident?" he asked as Zach smiled waving his hand in a "so-so" gesture. "I've been doing alright. Evans, Krane, and Charlotte have been helping me so I've been okay. Oh meet my friend Laura Kinney" Zach asked as Laura simply gave a wave before folding her arms. "Hello there Laura. Names Carlos Martinez!" Carlos greeted.

"So anyway Carlos. How's Antonio been doing?" Zach asked as Carlos smirked. "Oh you know him, always trying to invent a new recipe after another. He don't stop now he could end up killing himself over it" Carlos joked as Zach simply chuckled in response. "Anyway I'll take one slice of pepperoni to go if you don't mind?" Zach wondered as Carlos nodded. "Sure man. Hey Ty! One slice of pepperoni pizza to go!" Carlos asked as Ty nodded and began to work.

"Come on Laura. Let's sit down" Zach said as Laura simply said so frowning as Zach sighed. "Laura is something wrong?" Zach asked. "No Zach...I understand your trying to be nice, it's just that usually I'm treated as a outcast and this is new. Forgive me if I seem cold" Laura said as Zach smiled.

"It's okay I forgive you. Also by any chance you have a place to stay at?" Zach asked as Laura shook her head. "Well Charlotte did mention a free room for me at her house, but knowing her along with Krane...I may consider living with you" Laura said as Zach noticed the pizza ready. "Well your slice is ready. Come on" he said before paying the amount needed and leaving the Pizzeria.

(The Police Station)

Officer Watson walked in only to see that the room was a mess and that Kenny was knocked unconcious against a wall. "Kenny!" Watson called out as he ran up to Kenny and shook him to which Kenny woke up shocked.

"What's going on?!" Kenny asked as Watson made a motion to the room which was left a mess with a big hole in the wall. It took Kenny sometime to process it but he then noticed the green handcuffs which Blizzard had before he was freed. "Blizzard escaped with some partner!" Kenny exclaimed as Watson raised an eyebrow. "So the CrimsonStreak broke him out?" Watson asked as Kenny frowned.

"No Officer. Before I was unconscious I saw some big green guy take him and look! There gone" Kenny stated as Watson narrowed his eyes. "And you certain the CrimsonStreak had nothing to do with it?" he asked as Kenny shook his head no at the question. "No he was not, but now there on the loose! Who knows where they could be heading" Kenny said as Watson tapped his chin in thought. "Alright then. Let's get the others and go for a search. We make sure that they stay locked away!" Watson ordered as he walked out.

"_I just hope the CrimsonStreak can figure out a way to stop them both. He's going to need help if he wants to defeat them_" Kenny thought to himself.

(The Park)

Zach sat across the table as he looked at Laura who was just staring at the pepperoni pizza before looking at Zach. "Do I have to?" she asked as Zach nodded. "It's not like it will sprout legs and fight" Zach joked as Laura sighed before grabbing the pizza. She slowly leaned in and took in a bite before seconds later smiling.

"Wow...this isn't half bad..." she said as she began to eat the entire slice with Zach simply chuckling. "I was right! I knew you'd like pizza!" Zach exclaimed as Laura simply rolled her eyes. "Okay your right Zach...so now what?" Laura asked with Zach simply shrugging. "I don't know. I mean I've shown you the Library, Pizzeria, Museum, Arcades, Laboratories, Hospitals, and many more locations I'm to bored to mention. So really no clue" Zach stated as Laura was about to respond but then noticed several police cars driving down town.

"You think something is happening?" Laura questioned. "Only one way to find out" Zach said grabbing her hand as he speeded off. Soon later Zach stopped when his phone rang as he answered.

"Hello?" he asked only to hear a panicking Charlotte through it. "Charlotte what's the matter?" only to hear someone grab the phone which was Evans. "Apparently Mr. Cage have teamed up and there outside KRANE Labs right now. It seems they want Krane and if my theory is correct, they believe he has a connection to the CrimsonStreak. You need to hurry and chase them off" Evans explained as Zach nodded and hung up. "What's going on?" Laura asked.

"Well to put it short, Blizzard has somehow escaped and now he and Whirlwind are outside of KRANE Labs wanting Krane due to them believing he's connected to the CrimsonStreak" Zach explained as Laura nodded. Zach grabbed her and sped off to KRANE Labs.

(KRANE Labs)

Outside Whirlwind paced around impatiently as Blizzard had his arms folded in thought, before his partner interrupted those thoughts. "How long are we going to wait out here? Your finally out of that joint and were stuck here waiting?!" Whirlwind questioned with Blizzard giving him a glare. "Patient Mr. Cannon..." Blizzard narrowed his eyes at Whirlwind who stood quiet but was pissed that Blizzard would say part of his real name.

"Besides if the CrimsonStreak doesn't show in about thirty minutes, we simply trash the lab in the process and take Dr. Krane by force" Blizzard explained as Whirlwind growled before resuming his pace.

Meanwhile inside Charlotte looked at the cameras and heard Blizzard's threat only to sigh before Krane comforted her. "It's alright, Zach can take them on.." Krane assured as Charlotte simply looked down. "Yeah maybe he can.." she said as Zach suddenly appeared with Laura.

"So what do we do?" Charlotte asked as the look in her eyes showed that she did not want to lose her fiancé Victor Krane anytime soon. "I'll make them follow me. I'll try to run them out of town.." Zach said as Laura looked at him as if he was crazy. "Zach your against two individuals who you barely managed to defeat. Them combined and you stand no chance!" Laura exclaimed as Zach glared at her. "It's my best shot. I became the C-Streak, my shortened version of the name for a reason. My brother is in a coma and I don't Charlotte to lose someone she holds dear!" Zach said as he walked off leaving Laura to think of a idea before she walked off.

"Well let's hope Zach thinks off something quick...because my guess is that Blizzard and Whirlwind are not patient individuals" Evans said.

Outside Whirlwind smashed the ground angrily. "I've had enough!" he yelled out as Blizzard calmed him down. "Im sorry to announce that time is up and we will now be heading inside!" Blizzard exclaimed as he was about to walk when suddenly a dark red blur sped past them much to Whirlwind's amusement as it revealed to be the CrimsonStreak or C-Streak himself.

"So the speedster reveals himself. Are you going to show us around the base?" Blizzard asked as C-Streak smirked. "No but-" C-Streak then threw a smoke bomb at the two before speeding off as Whirlwind rotated himself to blow away the smoke. "He's running away! Let's get him!" Whirlwind said rotating and spinning after C-Streak with Blizzard soon following from behind.

"I pray that Zach is alright" Charlotte said as Krane comforted her into a hug as Evans had a determined look. "_It's time I sent her..._" he thought.

(**Next Issue: **The final part of "Wanted" begins in the next chapter as Zach finds himself against both the combined forces of Whirlwind and Blizzard. With Kenny, can he convince Officer Watson that the CrimsonStreak is not a villain and really a hero that Chicago needs. Laura seems to have gone to think things over while Evans has plans to send somebody in who's female. What does this mean? Find out in the final part of "Wanted!" in..._The CrimsonStreak #6: Most Wanted! Part Four_)

* * *

**Also in other news I am making a spin off story related to this one entitled "The Vengeance Rider" and I need your help on picking a female pairing. The choices are Supergirl (Kara-Zor-El), Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), &amp; Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew).**

**See you all again next time! P.S "The Vengeance Rider" is a slight continuation of my other story "All New Ghost Rider" since I have slight guilt for discontinuing it because of a troll. Other than that I hope to make a successful storyline for future events. See you next time and don't forgot to vote on the poll on my profile.**


	6. Most Wanted! Part Four

**CrimsonStreak #6**

**"Most Wanted! Part Four"**

* * *

(With C-Streak)

C-Streak was speeding through town while keeping an eye out for Blizzard and Whirlwind as the both were currently after him. "_Where on earth can a speedster, a snow man and a green torpedo can go? I mean nowhere Chicago can handle these two-_" his thoughts were interrupted when he ducked a incoming ice spike.

"Darn it I missed! Lucky miss for you CrimsonStreak!" Blizzard exclaimed as Whirlwind chuckled. "Trust me this kid isn't leaving this time alive!" he said firing a Saw Blade which C-Streak rolled out the way. "Is that all you two got?! Girl Scouts and their cookies put up more of a fight than you two combined!" he said as Whirlwind and Blizzard growled in anger. "All right...now your really going to die in this very spot!" Blizzard said firing a ice beam which knocked him into the side of a car.

Whirlwind leaped and went for a punch which C-Streak ducked as Whirlwind literally tore the car apart before chucking it at him. C-Streak evaded the cars but was blasted back by a force of ice by Blizzard. "Face it speedster you can't fight the both of us at once. So either surrender or die" Blizzard exclaimed. "How about neither?" C-Streak groaned as Blizzard chuckled. "We have you a warning...seems like you were stupid to reject it..." he said as he fired several ice spikes at him which he ducked before being head butted by Whirlwind into a nearby store.

(KRANE Labs)

Krane was pacing around the room trying to figure out a solution for Zach as Charlotte was on the bridge of panicking. Zach was getting himself killed and to her Zach was like a son and she couldn't bear to realize what she would do if he died. Imagine what would happen if his parents found out about this.

"If we don't do something quick...Zach can be gone at this rate" Charlotte said as Krane comforted her before noticing Evans. "Is something on your mind?" he asked as Evans shook his head. "Let's just say I have a special plan.." he smirked as Krane raised an eyebrow. Charlotte then noticed another figure on the monitor but it seemed as if it was invisible or cloaked. "The monitors are picking up an unidentifed figure..." Charlotte exclaimed with Krane narrowing his eyes. "Evans...is there something going on?" he questioned earning a chuckle from his friend. "Don't worry...I assure you she won't kill" he smirked.

(With C-Streak)

Blizzard fired a wave of ice at a group of strangers to which C-Streak moved out the way until he was sent flying in the air by a uppercut by Whirlwind. Blizzard smirked before constructing a ice shaped Boulder before smashing it against C-Streak landing him on the ground hard as the two villains went up to him.

"You know I find it really hard to believe that this kid beat me" Blizzard scoffed as Whirlwind chuckled. "You mean defeated you. I on the other hand mopped the floor with his ass" Whirlwind said as they began to walk towards him. "Now let's see who this kid is" Blizzard said before suddenly a black ball landed towards his feet. "Uh...Gill...is that a ball?" Whirlwind pointed out to which Blizzard picked up in confusion.

"Okay a ball...you must really...wait..." Blizzard squinted his eyes as he noticed that a red dot appeared. "...ITS A BOMB!" he yelled as suddenly the ball exploded releasing a toxic gas. "God damn it! Who did that!" Whirlwind growled as a figure came and swiped C-Streak away much to Blizzard and Whirlwinds frustration. "Damn it!" Whirlwind roared.

C-Streak groaned as he leaned against the car door before noticing the figure that was in front of him. She wore black boots, black leather pants with silver outlines with the same going for the shirt as she wore a mask that covered partially her face and gave her red pupils. **(Look up X-23 "X-Force" attire)** "Whoa...who are you?" he asked as she growled. "Names X-23 and I've been sent here to make sure you don't die by those clowns" X pointed to Blizzard and Whirlwind who were now looking for Zach. "You kidding?! There powerhouses!" C-Streak yelled out as suddenly a loud *SNIKT!* noise was heard and suddenly two claws came out each her hands much to his shock.

"Whoa are those?!" C-Streak stopped when X-23 pointed the claws at him. "You handle the green guy...I take Jack Frost" she growled as he gulped. He would refuse but on the other hand he was terrified of what she would do. "Alright...hey green guy!" C-Streak called as Whirlwind looked and noticed C-Streak giving him the middle finger much to his anger which resulted in Whirlwind going after him.

Blizzard then saw X-23 with her claws out as he smirked. "So instead of the speedster...I get claws. Oh geez it's Wolverinette" Blizzard chuckled as X-23 snarled before going for a quick strike to which Blizzard at the last second evaded before he could be scratched. "Whoa...your fast...but not fast as the speedster..." Blizzard said as he blasted several waves of ice at X who was ran behind a truck for cover.

Meanwhile C-Streak was speeding down the street evading several Saw Blades from Whirlwind who then landed in front of him. "Now I have you!" Whirlwind said as he went to grab C-Streak who gulped in slight fear before jumping up and kneeing Whirlwind hard knocking him on his back with C-Streak clutching his knee. "Ow! That stung worse than a camel on hump day!" he yelled as he noticed Whirlwind seething in rage. "I've had enough of you already!" Whirlwind said as he pressed some buttons on his arm much to Zach's confusion.

"Wait what are you doing?" he asked before noticing the Saw Blades spinning as they flew after him. "There now tracking your location or in other words...won't stop until your dead!" Whirlwind explained as C-Streak ran with the Saw Blades now chasing after him. "Crap gotta figure out a way to lose these things!" C-Streak said as he continued speeding.

X-23 landed several slashes toward Blizzard who several red dots coming out of him indicating he was bleeding. "Argh! What are you exactly?" Blizzard groaned as X simply glared at him. "It's not important though...be lucky I won't be killing you today" she said as Blizzard was about to blast her when suddenly she pulled out a Pistol and shot his shoulder. "Agh!" he screamed out as X-23 went towards him with a glare that could kill. "Go ahead...finish it" he said before X suddenly kicked him across the head rendering him outcold.

C-Streak was speeding around evading the Saw Blades which were still following him as he growled. "Damn it I can't lose these things!" C-Streak exclaimed. Suddenly a idea rang through his head as he smirked. He remembered a while back that Evans gave him a lesson which are to send attacks right back at the enemy. "That's it!" he smirked before running back towards Whirlwinds location. Whirlwind on the other hand was marching towards X-23. "Alright the jig is up and I'll make sure that you die here!" he exclaimed before noticing C-Streak running towards him. "Oh so the speedster isn't a coward...but he's alive..." Whirlwind growled. C-Streak continued to run towards Whirlwind who went for a punch but C-Streak quickly slid under him grabbing X. "What are you-?" she asked as she noticed the Saw Blades.

"Aw crap" Whirlwind muttered as upon impact the Saw Blades exploded causing C-Streak and X-23 to fall down. Seconds later they stood up to see a ruined Whirlwind and Blizzard to which C-Streak sped off and came back with a chain to which he used to tie them up. "We should go" C-Streak said as he grabbed X and sped off with the cops soon arriving at their location.

(KRANE Labs)

Zach who still had his costume but removed the mask looked at X-23 and at the same time Dr. Evans. "So you know each other?" he asked as they nodded. "Okay then...who is she?" Zach questioned.

"Why don't you guess who she is?" Evans asked as Zach tapped his chin. He knew it couldn't be Charlotte since she was in the same room but... "I know...your the girl from Taco Tuesday!" Zach quipped as everyone face palmed. "Not even close dingus" X said as she removed her mask to reveal herself as Laura Kinney. "Wait Laura?...Then that means...your a mutant..." Zach said as Laura nodded.

"Yes that's correct...here is my story.." Laura said.

(**Next Issue: **After putting a stop to his foes Blizzard and Whirlwind, Zach/C-Streak now has to deal with the fact that KRANE Labs newest member is a mutant and the vilgantie known as X-23. However is there more to what Laura is letting in? Meanwhile a certain somebody awakens from his coma only for certain events to happen. Also Kenny stumbles upon a purple comet that's in the woods. What does this all mean? Find out in..._The CrimsonStreak #7: The Story Of X-23!_)

* * *

**The results are in and the winner is Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers). Now this means both her and Drew will appear in a future chapter before their story is made as I want to give them a background.**


End file.
